


I'm high on your smell

by liabean02



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liabean02/pseuds/liabean02
Summary: Y/N feels high and Jerome is sleepy.





	I'm high on your smell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I made up at 4am, a year ago or something. Set around season 2. Poorly written and not much details :)

“Jerome?” I asked groggy, rubbing my eyes and trying to stay awake. I had just woken up from an awful night’s sleep. Only 2 hours. I recognized that he didn’t answer. “Jerome? Babe, are you awake?” I asked again, turning my head slightly around to see him. “What?” I heard him say, his voice like sleep talk. It probably was sleep talk too. “Could you do something for me?” I almost whispered. Then I heard him move his head and I understood he was starting to wake up. “What?” he said again, his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.

I felt a little afraid to talk to him since Jerome is pretty grumpy when he wakes up. Especially if he didn’t get enough sleep. “Can you move my panties out of my ass? They’re killing me.” I said. Jerome lifted his head slightly up in confusion and blinked some sleep out of his eyes. “Sure,” he said weirdly. He adjusted his body under the duvet and suddenly I felt his warm hands moving my panties.

I sighed in relief, feeling a bit better. “Thanks” I said sleepy and changed my position a bit. The breathing behind me was getting steady and I understood Jerome was starting to fall asleep again. “Can I spoon you?” he suddenly asked half asleep. “I feel cold without you.” “Yeah, sure” I said and laid my body more sideways.

Jerome took his arm around me and moved it down to my waist. I was starting to get tired, but I didn’t want to sleep yet. “I feel high” I said, my mind foggy and eyelids almost closed. “You’re just tired babe” Jerome said softly with closed eyes. “Yeah probably” I said, trying to get some more sleep.

It was silent for a long time before I suddenly heard Jerome speak again. “You know; it wouldn’t be a long time of me spooning you though” he said. I hummed in response, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I move my arms a lot when I sleep, so when I wake up, they probably won’t be around you” he said again, taking me a little closer to him. “I know” I said. “I always find them on my ass or in my hair.” When I stopped talking, I took a deep breath to try to let go of some of the highness.

“Let’s get some sleep Y/N” Jerome said. I closed my eyes and kind of fell asleep. We, or I, slept for about 2 hours more until I woke up feeling totally awake. As I expected, Jerome’s hands weren’t around me, but instead under his head. He had just completely let go of me. I actually didn’t care because that’s how he is.

Since I was totally awake and had no plan of going back to sleep, I decided to give Jerome some attention. “Can you lay on top of me Jerome?” I asked feeling like someone had drugged me. Jerome didn’t open his eyes. He just breathed out and laid himself on top of me. I knew he was probably annoyed, but I didn’t care. He laid his head on my chest and arms around my stomach. I was quite sure he was still asleep. I knew he could hear me, but sometimes it was difficult to know if he was asleep or not. Then I moved his pillow in my face and dragged in his smell through my nose.

“Wow” I said. “You smell good.” Jerome just mumbled something inaudible in response. I was starting to act weird after smelling his pillow and I almost laughed loudly. I pointed at the top of Jerome’s pillow. “Here’s your hair’s smell.” I pointed at the middle. “Here’s your face’s smell.” I pointed at the bottom. “And here’s your neck’s smell” I said lastly and smelled it.

“Your neck smells really good babe” I said happily. “Please go back to sleep Y/N” Jerome mumbled. I looked at him. “I can’t” I giggled as if he was stupid. “I’m high on your smell.” Jerome just groaned annoyed and tried to sleep.

“Lay your head on my shoulder” I suddenly said. “I wanna kiss your neck.” Jerome didn’t react, nor move, so I grabbed his head and moved it myself. Then I started to kiss his neck. “Mmmm” I heard him say weakly in my ear as a sign he enjoyed it. “A little more to the right” he mumbled and moved his head to give me more access. I did as he said and he almost moaned loudly, but managed to keep his voice down.

“Let me kiss your lips now” I said. Jerome moved his head up and looked right into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. A mix between green and blue. Almost kind of a blue turquoise color. I put my hands in his hair that looked like flames since it was stuck out in every direction possible. It amazed me how soft he managed to keep it. It felt like kitten fur. Red kitten fur.

Then I kissed his lips as if it was the first time I kissed him. It felt so good. Small, innocent kisses became a bit rougher, and I almost made out with him. Well, I kinda did, but only for like 4 seconds. I felt like I wanted more. Like I craved him

So I started to kiss his neck again, leaving a few marks here and there. God, how much I loved these night. Me, feeling extremely high and him, half asleep or asleep. When I had left a few marks on Jerome’s neck, I made my way back to his lips again, a bit hungrier. But, this just lasted for 3 seconds.

Jerome kept his eyes closed the whole time, and was most likely asleep too. I laid his head back on my chest and moved my left hand fingers up and down his back, and my right hand fingers through his hair. This would definitely help him sleep, I thought, knowing he loved when I did these simple gestures.

I looked at Jerome’s marks on his neck, and saw that they began to turn into a dark purple color. I slid my fingers carefully over them, knowing he wouldn’t do anything to cover them up. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep feeling high, in love and not tired at all.


End file.
